Gundam 00: Wrath Of Zero
by draxxis
Summary: What if Aeolia Schenberg had a back up plan should things had not gone according to his will?
1. introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Gundam 00: Wings of Rebirth**

A Gundam00/GundamAc/ZoneOfTheEnders crossover

_With the death of Aeolia the right hand of celestial being awakens._

_One thing is assured… the innovators are screwed._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: ok this is my first fanfic hehe hopefully everyone will like it.

Ok so here are some details this going to be a Gundam00/Gundam AC fic with some elements from Zone of The Enders and anything else I see fit to add to it. Next chapter should be up soon!


	2. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00, Gundam wing, Zone of The Enders, or any other crossover material I might put in here.**

'Has it really been 50 years since this all began?' a brown haired man thought idly as he sat in the cockpit of wing zero-r. But this was no ordinary man. This was Heero Yuy one of the famed or depending on your point of view infamous Gundam pilots who years ago came to earth in operation meteor to free the colonies from OZ's oppression.

Much can happen in 50 years, with the advent of terra forming technology it was now possible to live on once lifeless and barren planets. Along with the discovery of the ore Metatron by deep space miners on Jupiter's moon Callisto, promised to advance humanity even further. This discovery also sparked another conflict; the mars colonists vying for independence from earth developed their own mobile suits that used Metatron, the war lasted for 10 years before the mars forces surrendered due to heavy losses. That's not to say earth didn't suffer loss either the preventers were on the frontlines trying to quell the conflict on mar's with the Gundam pilots assistance.

The Martian L.E.V.'s while better than a Leo were no match for a Gundam. But peace wasn't meant to last it would seems because five years later the military organization BAHRAM revealed their new weapons using Metatron technology… the Orbital Frame. The resulting conflicts were horrible the Gundams were near useless against Orbital Frames and BAHRAM cared little for collateral damage, a point only reinforced when they destroyed several space colonies that refused their demands. A year later with BAHRAM nearly at their doorstep the earth scientists managed to combine the technology of the orbital frames and Gundams. A feat that was possible thanks to Heero Yuy who managed to get the jump on a Orbital Frame they called 'Jehuty' it was later found out the pilot was only a kid who was unwilling pilot to the frame and was eventually let go. With the Gundam/OF hybrids the preventers were able to beat back BAHRAM's force's and destroy their fortress AUMAAN with the use of wing zeros buster rifle upgraded with stolen vector cannon technology. In the aftermath of the war heero was transferred to the Preventers R&D Department so he would have something to do seeing as there is no more conflict.

Heero was broken out of his reverie when Charles the technician spoke "alright Mr. Yuy its time to test the warp gate tech, are you ready?" warp gate's were a new highly experimental technology developed for the purpose of instantaneous travel between colonies and maybe beyond the sol system if they can get it working. "I'm ready" said the young man who by all appearances looked no younger than 25 thanks to his gene manipulation heero was going to live much longer than normal humans much to his chagrin. "Ok starting sequence now, heero please move in front of the gate" Charles directed from his observation booth. Heero complied and moved zero into position in front of the gate. "Ok 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… gate activation is a go" after that the A.I. operating the gate activated it, the portal rippled into existence in a flash of energy producing a shimmering portal with all the colors of the rainbow. "Ok Mr. Yuy please proceed through the gate" Charles said in a excited tone.

"Roger Heero Yuy proceeding" heero said in monotone while inwardly he was a little nervous… if the techs were off by even a little in their calculations he could end up in the core of the sun or somewhere worse. This is why he was in wing zero-r, with it his chances of survival went up a little bit, if only marginally. But he steeled himself and began walking zero forward towards the portal to what was hopefully the preventer HQ on earth.

"Sir I'm getting some weird reading from the gate." Said a technician monitoring the gate, Charles darted over to the techs terminal and began looking it over.

"It's just a power fluctuation the gate drains a lot of power after all." Said a relieved Charles as he returned to his post, 'we can't afford a screw up now that were so close' thought Charles as he sat down in his command chair.

Zero now mere inches from the gate stopped 'I hope this works' thought heero apprehensively as he guided zero into the gate. At the exact moment zero disappeared through the portal all hell broke loose.

"Sir, One of our generators just overloaded!" shouted a panicking tech as the strain the gate put on the generators was raising fast.

"Gate energy readings fluctuating, were losing Yuy!" said another tech a he was struggling to keep the gate stable

"Main AP reactor reaching critical levels sir if this keeps up the reactor will explode!" said another tech as he was monitoring the reactor which powered the gate.

Charles was at a loss, this was NOT one of their predicted outcomes so he did the only thing he could do. "Cut the power to the gate, we can't afford to jeopardize the safety of the colony.

"But sir, Yuy is still-" protested a technician "I know but we can't risk 10 million people for one man, now cut the damned power to the gate!" roared Charles to the techs

The techs exploded into action working on cutting the power flow to the gate. With no energy powering the portal fizzled out of existence. "Sir, message from preventer HQ Yuy failed to make it to the earth gate" said a communications officer nervously over the intercom.

"The preventers are going to have my head for this." Said a pale Charles as he dreaded explaining just how they lost Yuy to the preventers much less other Gundam pilots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Something is wrong here' heero thought as he opened his eyes 'let's see, I'm not in my Gundam, I have a splitting headache, and I have no idea where the hell I am.' He also appeared to be lying in a cot, Heero made a move to get out of the cot when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"Awake I see" said a balding man with a brown beard and a cane in an expensive suit said to Heero.

"Who are you and where am I?" Heero said in his usual monotone but ready to strike at a moment's notice should the old man be a threat.

"I am Aeolia Schenberg and you are on my ship in orbit of Jupiter, now that I've answered your question perhaps you will answer a few of mine" said Aeolia to Heero not once faltering from the piercing look Heero was giving him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: well that's it for the prologue next chapter should be longer R&R please.


End file.
